1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to well completion systems, and more particularly to large bore completion systems and methods of installing the large bore completion systems. The methodology may include monitoring a reservoir parameter to facilitate performance of a corrective action. Various embodiments of the concepts presented herein may be applied to a wide range of applications and fields as appropriate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbon fluid such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. In some cases, a single wellbore may access two or more zones of one or more formations. Current practice is to run a completion component, such as a casing plug, to provide a barrier between the individual zones. The casing plug establishes barriers which may provide for selective stimulations and flow back. Additionally, a plug is provided above the top zone to provide a barrier during, for example, upper completion workovers. Current practices also may involve running an intelligent completion and sensors during initial completion of the well or when the well is worked over by pulling the production tubing. The expense of intelligent completion of the well is incurred at the very beginning of the process. In some cases, the need for an intelligent completion is not known until the well flows over a period of time. If the intelligent completion costs are incurred upfront and a later determination is made that the intelligent completion is not needed, the investment is wasted.
Therefore, a need exists for providing an infrastructure during the initial completion stage in which only a monitoring system is deployed so that data from the monitoring system may be used to determine the need for later replacing the monitoring system with an intelligent completion to control production or injection as desired. Furthermore, problems exist in existing systems because plugs may not be sufficiently reliable and may fail to provide a gas tight barrier, leading to well control issues. In some cases, plugs also can be difficult to retrieve. When using plugs, an intervention is sometimes required for measurement and water shut off of the zone and/or well.